Mike Wheeler
Mike Wheeler is a protagonist character of Stranger Things and one of the main protagonists of Stranger Things: Master of Spinjistu. He is a kid who lives in Hawkins with his mom, dad, 2 sisters and orphan girlfriend Eleven. He is friends with Will Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair and Henry Byers a played a major role in the Chituari invasion of Miami. Apperance Mike has medium sized dark brown hair going down to his back with brown eyes. He wears casual clothes alot. Personality Mike is shown to be an optimist, morally compassionate and highly committed to his friends, usually going to great lengths to help them. He is creative like Will and adventurous like Henry and wants to help the two in defeating bad guys 'without getting in trouble' When Eleven was hurt real bad and was about to get killed by thugs, Mike got mad and even fought them to death to save Eleven and after the fight he huged Eleven as she cried silently knowing Mike cares for her. When Will sacrificed himself to save him, Eleven, Dustin and Lucas. Mike was miserable and tramatized which makes him more emotional than the other boys. He is generaly emotional and stubborn. History Early History Mike Wheeler was born in Hawkins in the year 2007 on December 12 to Karen and Ted Wheeler. His sister Nancy called him a pretty boy angel when he was born. Mike before Dustin, Will and Lucas moved into Hawkins was lonely and emotional. He was just a lone wolf who felt like he had no purpose in life. When the boys moved into Hawkins, Mike as a little kid came up nervous and in tears asking if the boys wanted to play with him, Will and the boys said yes which made Mike cry as he hugged them, which then Will took him under his wing and Dustin gave him hordes of candy. Ever since then Mike was loyal to them and Lucas who is an tough kid from Brooklyn who plays GTA was known to be a little hard on him. Season 1 Years later the Boys were playing D&D after a power outage which canceled their fortnite campain. Lucas decided to return home and play GTA 5 which irretated Mike which he had to do a cute and adorable pleeding face to get Lucas to play. Mike found out that his friends put in their own figures of interest in the game as Mike was pissed. Mike's mother told him to go to bed because School was tomorrow. When he found out Will vanished, Mike, Lucas and Dustin went looking for Will, when Hopper told them not to after Dark because it would result in them going missing too. Nancy Mike's sister blamed Will for Hopper's forcing of all parents to keep the kids inside before 7pm. Mike got mad and cunningly embarrased Nancy by saying she wants to see her stupid boyfriend, Steve Harrington. Nancy and Mike were told by their father to take their dinner to their room and eat up there so Holly won't get upset over the arguing. Mike and friends ran into Eleven one night and Mike took her in. When his parents found out, Mike explained to them that he took in Eleven because she was a street kid with no family or caretakers. Mike's parents accepted this and told Mike to take care of her until they find a sutable family for Eleven. The boys left for Miami to find Will after encountering a truant officer getting killed by their superintendant who is a HYDRA spy and a long journey. They found Will, but with Henry and a horde of Vigilanties fighting HYDRA agents which resulted in him and Eleven getting kidnaped by HYDRA itself. Eleven and Mike were held captive by Loki who was tourturing them for fun until the rest of the gang with the Avengers saved Mike and Eleven from HYDRA and Loki. They were liberated and went home to Henry's apartment as they met up with S.H.E.I.L.D who then interogated the gang about the HYDRA mess. Later on they were ambushed by William Stryker Jr. (a rogue U.S General) and his army of mercenaries aided by his assistant Adrian Toombs. The mercenary army was ambushed by S.H.E.I.L.D agents. Then Nick Fury the leader of S.H.E.I.L.D met up with the gang to discuss HYDRA's plan. Adrian Toombs was recording the whole thing until Mike and friends busted him and he was discovered by S.H.E.I.L.D. Adrian was interogated and mentioned that he was in love with a sixteen year old girl and he's a 29 year old pretty boy. Dustin and Lucas thought this was funny, but Mike and Eleven made them stop as they went away from the interogation. Later on HYDRA agents attacked the apartment and Mike and Eleven were seperated from the rest of the gang. Mike and Eleven are stuck alone surviving in the cold streets of Miami as they try to find the rest of the gang. Mike got sad and sick as he got worried that his friends will forget him as he and Eleven die miserable and be forgotten by eveybody as nobodies. Then Eleven told Mike that she had a vision of the rest of the gang looking for them. She assures to a saddened and sick Mike that everything will be okay because they will be found. She kept saying that to Mike as they both survive the streets of Miami. They were taken in a lot of homes with various groups of people like Charity workers who took them in as they left them and ended up staying somewhere else. Mike realizing how people were so nice to him and Eleven after their seperation from the gang that they have to stop Loki from taking over the world. Then the two left in hopes of finding the gang. Then as they do they ran into a bunch of Cobra Kai Students who kidnaped Eleven. When Mike arrived to the hideout, a Purple Dragons thug came with a knife about to kill her, he marched right towards the thugs and beat the living shit out of them. Then Mike passed out when Eleven saved him from the thugs because Mike took a lot of beatings after fighting the thugs. Eleven was crying wildly in sorrow because her only friend somehow died, until Mike hugged her and then Eleven cried silently. A bunch of Miles Morales's friends saw the situation and alerted the cops. Category:Characters Category:Stranger Things (series) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Canon Characters